


Absence

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: The reader doesn’t know why, but she is the only one she knows who doesn’t have a soulmate mark.  Will she find out why, or will she just keep on hunting with the Winchesters?





	Absence

From an early age, you knew you were special.  Different, really.  Of course, your parents said that your difference made you special, but some days you just felt like an outcast.

You were the only person in the world who didn’t have a mark.

One of the first things most people did when they met one another was shake hands, but they didn’t just shake hands to say “Hello, nice to meet you.”  They shook hands so that they could take a peek at each other’s wrists, where everyone’s mark was.

Some were shapes – stars, hearts, letters.  Some were abstract things.  Some were big and wrapped around the person’s wrist, others were tiny.

It didn’t matter what the mark was, all that mattered was finding it’s match.  That match was your soulmate.

It was as it had always been: find the Alpha with your same Omega mark, they were yours.  Betas found each other with matching marks the easiest, and there were some theories that Betas had more than one potential soulmate, groups of Betas all having the same marks.

Once you found your soulmate, you would present as Alpha, Beta, or Omega, and you could live out the rest of your life with your newly found soulmate.

You never had a mark.

Your parents had taken you to different doctors in your childhood, making sure that there wasn’t anything wrong with you.  When everything said that you were completely normal and healthy, only missing a mark, they let it go.

Still didn’t mean that the other kids at school didn’t make fun of you, though.  
You grew up wearing long sleeves or tons of bracelets on your wrist so that people didn’t notice.  It was all fine and dandy, until your parents were killed by pure evil.

You’d been off at college when you got a phone call to come home immediately, the local police station letting you know about the home invasion.  That was all they said it was, no funny business, but you knew otherwise.

Especially when two tall men showed up on your doorstep asking strange questions.

Within the week, the Winchesters had saved you from the same monster who had killed your parents, the monstrous thing like nothing you’d ever seen before.  It ended up that it was actually after you – the strange girl without a soulmate mark.

Sam and Dean didn’t treat you much differently when they found out you didn’t have a mark.  It was a breath of fresh air after years of being judged by others.  With (too much of) a fight from you, they relented and let you join them in their cross-country journeys of fighting monsters.  It was amazing being around people who didn’t judge you for who you were.

Because you’d never met your soulmate, you’d never presented as an Alpha, Beta, or Omega.  You had tendencies of all three genders, but didn’t settle into one or the other.  It made things easier with the two Alpha brothers.  

You found out quickly that Sam had met his soulmate-Omega, Jessica, when he was at Stanford.  He still thought of her often, his ruts difficult to get through without her.  Before you showed up, he’d find a girl at a bar to help him out or ride the rut out by himself, but after you joined their little merry band of misfits and got to know him, you helped Sam out during some of his ruts.

It was only fair for how nicely he treated you.  You both knew there were no strings attached, just a friend helping a friend.  Plus, it was nice to have companionship every once and a while.

Both you and Sam didn’t know who Dean had met with his same mark, but you learned quickly not to pry.  Dean didn’t want to talk about his lost soulmate-Omega, and he hated the fact that people knew of their existence just because he’d presented as an Alpha.

You and Dean ended up having the same agreement as you and Sam did, only it took a little longer for Dean to admit he needed the companionship of a friend, not a stranger, during a rut.  It took him nearly being attacked by a monster in a bar during a particularly bad rut for him to come to you for help.

Hunting and living with the Winchesters became your life.  It was everything you knew: Sam, Dean, Castiel, Crowley.  They had become your family, and each of them loved you in their own way. 

When you first met Castiel, it surprised you to find out that angels had marks on their wrists as well.  They weren’t soulmate marks, per se, but were marks to indicate what level of angel they were.  Castiel had a seraph’s mark, a straight line with a notch near one end that looked almost like a primitive sketch of a sword.  You were disappointed to see that even among the angels, you were still alone.

Then Lucifer came back.

You, the Winchesters, and Castiel worked long and hard to stop Lucifer from wreaking havoc in the world.  It was difficult to find him, even more difficult to get near him, but finally you did.

The four of you stood together, facing Lucifer in what could be a horrible end for all of you, in the throne room of hell.

“Well, well, well,” Lucifer said, horrible smirk on his face.  “The Winchesters have a new pet to stand with them.”

You scoffed, hand adjusting on the angel blade you held and taking half a step forward.  “I’m no one’s pet, Lucifer,” you spat, trying to keep your emotions in check.

Lucifer tutted, watching the way Sam and Dean’s eyes glanced your way.  He could see the brothers’ worry for you, how much they cared about you, realization behind his eyes.  “You may not be their pet, love, but you are very important to both of them.”

Your eyes narrowed, trying to figure out what game Lucifer was playing.  “We are friends.  We fight together.  We trust each other.  We’ll kill you, together.”

Lucifer laughed, the sound coming from low in his belly.  It shot straight through your body, warm and inviting.

You didn’t like feeling that way.

With a yell, you charged forward, angel blade in front of you.  You heard the boys behind you yelling to stop but you were determined.  If you could catch Lucifer off-guard, it would be worth it.

Lucifer grabbed your wrist before you could ram the blade into his chest, forcing you to drop the blade with a clang on the floor.  He held you close to him, studying your face.  He took a deep breath, trying to pin your gender but unable to as you’d never presented.  Once he’d studied every crease of your brow, every fleck of color in your eyes, his gaze lowered to your wrist.  

Your wrist that had no soulmate mark.

“Interesting…” he murmured, twisting your arm more so that he could confirm that you, in fact, had no mark.  “No mate?  I figured you for an Alpha, with that head-strong attack.”

Your eyes narrowed.  “No mark, no mate.  Kill me if you want, but I’m not a toy to be had.”

A whooshing of wind blew through the room, surprising all of you.  Lucifer didn’t release his hold on you as you both turned, seeing a bright light on one side of the room.

When the light dimmed, only Chuck remained.

“Lucifer,” he greeted the archangel.  “I see you’ve met Y/N.”

Your eyes widened, shocked that God would know you.  You’d never met him, but you’d heard stories from the Winchesters about him and wondered why he was here.

“Father,” Lucifer answered.  “She is an interesting one, isn’t she.  Why does she bear no mark?”

Chuck smiled, glancing toward the Winchesters.  You listened with held breath, wondering if you would finally find out why you’d never had a mark.

“Why do  _you_  bear no mark, Lucifer?” Chuck asked in response.  You gasped, your eyes going toward your captor.  You twisted your arm slightly so that you could see the wrist connected to the hand that held yours.

There was no mark.

“All marks have a match; every living being I have ever created was made with a match.  You always questioned me as to why you had no mark, Lucifer, while your brothers and sisters all bore the mark of their rank.”  Chuck gestured toward Castiel, who was absentmindedly rubbing his seraph mark on his wrist.  “Your mark is there, Lucifer, as is Y/N’s.  It’s the  _absence_  of a mark that marks you.”

He was quiet for a moment, letting his words sink in.  “The absence of a mark is what you should have always been looking for, and now you’ve found it in each other.”

You gasped, unwilling to believe what Chuck was saying.  Lucifer was your soulmate?  You wouldn’t let it happen.  You tried twisting out of Lucifer’s grip, but his hand held firm.  He was studying you as you struggled, a look of confusion? – interest? – in his eyes.

“Lucifer, I created Y/N to help you to change your mind about the human race.  Do not ignore your match, but rather learn from it.”

With that final word, the bright light filled the room before disappearing once again, taking Chuck with it.  Everyone was silent, confused and amazed at the new information Chuck had given to them.

“Well, love, it seems like you and I have a lot of catching up to do,” Lucifer finally spoke, snapping his fingers.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel were unable to stop him from zapping you away, leaving them alone in the throne room.  They could only hope that your newly found soulmate would take care of you, maybe ending his attack on humankind at the same time.


End file.
